Crazy Couple
by berlindia
Summary: Aku jatuh terjelembab karenamu. Jatuh yang menyenangkan karena menginginkanmu. Ini gila karena menyukaimu yang selalu bertingkah gila. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terjatuh dan menggilamu hingga kewarasanku mungkin menghilang. /OCC BGT/ Chanyeol x Jongin/ Chankai/T/ Chankai Fanfic for Event "ChanKai Forever Love"


Ini ff untuk event Chankai Fanfic For event "ChanKai Forever Love" dan kebetulan saya gak punya ide, jadi saya remake lagi ff straight saya jaman dulu.. Dan ini ff tersuci bersih sayah hahahahahha

.

.

.

Judul : Crazy Couple

Cast : Park Chanyeol x Hwang Jongin (Kim Jongin)

**OOC bangetszssss**

.

.

.

Author pov~

Siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol? Tidak, ia bukan artis hanya namja biasa yang terlihat luar biasa. Mungkin faktor wajah yang membuatnya terkenal. Atau mungkin kesialannya yang membuatnya terkenal. Semua orang tahu, Chanyeol itu namja yang mudah sekali jatuh. Jatuh ke dalam lubang misalnya. Atau jatuh dari atas kasur, jatuh dari tangga, jatuh dari motor, jatuh di kamar mandi, hingga jatuh tertimpa tangga. Namun sekarang, dia mengalami jatuh yang luar biasa menyenangkan. JATUH CINTA.

Jatuh cinta pada siapa? Tsk, itu yang sedikit rumit untuk diceritakan.

Gay, homo, yaoi, jeruk makan jeruk atau apa pun itu. Sudah sangat biasa terjadi di China. Salah satu atau Negara peringkat pertama yang memiliki warga terbanyak didunia. Salah satu bangsa yang terkenal akan mobilisasinya yang tinggi. Jadi, jika kita singgah di Negara manapun, pasti akan bertemu dengan manusia berbangsa China.

Intinya adalah Chanyeol salah satu namja yang mendapatkan beberapa komentar. "Yaks! Dia gay rupanya!" mungkin kalimat itu yang biasa namja di sekitar kampus berikan padanya. "Sial! Dia terlalu tampan jika menjadi seorang gay." Atau mungkin komentar seperti itu yang akan didengar Chanyeol oleh beberapa gadis.

"Siapa yang peduli?" hanya itu yang akan dikatakan oleh namja berpostur tinggi dengan rambut berwarna coklat tua. "Hak Asasi Manusia." Yah, semacam itulah yang akan para kaum gay katakan. Oleh karena itu jangan heran juga jika Chanyeol menyukai namja berkulit tan yang kini berjalan ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya hanya melewatinya.

"Sial," gumam Chanyeol pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia hanya memakai hoodie biru dongker dengan , jeans hitam, kenapa dia terlihat tetap mengagumkan ya?" lagi, Chanyeol **selalu **mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Dan membuat beberapa orang yang melewatinya mencapnya sebagai orang gila yang cukup tampan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sebuah peristiwa singkat membuatnya menyukai namja berkulit tan itu. Peristiwa yang membuat hati Chanyeol berdesir dan menginginkan namja itu menjadi miliknya. Hah~ sesimpel itu keinginannya tapi kenapa sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya?

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari sini, tepatnya pada hari Senin, 12 Mei 2014.

Chanyeol pov~

Seperti biasa setiap hari Senin aku akan pulang malam karena aku harus mengikuti seminar photo grafis. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menggunakan software seperti photoshop atau apa pun itu, yah~ walau pun software itu benar-benar seperti sihir. Dengan sekejap wajahmu yang penuh jerawat akan halus seperti dewi dan dewa mitologi yunani tanpa membutuhkan oprasi plastik. Teknologi itu memang mengagumkan ya?

Sudah kebiasaanku sejak kecil. Bahwa aku selalu meminta jasa masinis untuk mengantarku dari stasiun dekat universitasku sampai stasiun dekat rumahku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sang masinis ini mengantarkanku sampai rumah kalau bisa sampai atas kasurku. Demi Tuhan! Seminar tadi benar-benar membosankan. Walau pun aku mendapatkan beberapa ilmu tapi aku tidak pernah tertarik. Aku lebih suka menjadi objek foto dari pada menjadi fotografer.

"Wow~" tanpa sadar aku begumam cukup keras digerbong kereta yang lumayan kosong, karena hanya sekitar enam atau tujuh orang jika dihitung bersamaku di gerbong ini. "Tsk, menyeramkan," gumamku kecil sambil memandang seorang namja berkulit tan sedang memainkan gadgetnya. Bukan namja tannya yang seram tapi namja dihadapan namja tan itu.

Ayolah~ namja tan itu hanya memakai kemeja biru berbahan denim dengan celana jeans hitam. Tidak ada yang menarik darinya. Tapi tatapan namja berpakaian semerawutan itu membuatku jijik. Oh! Semua orang tahu, itu tatapan tidak senonoh untuk seorang namja dihadapannya. Walau pun, sepertinya cukup menarik juga jika namja tan yang memiliki lekuk tubuh menawan itu mendesah dibawahku.

"Permisi," ujarku sambil duduk disampingnya. Tsk, atau setidaknya jangan sampai namja dihadapanku ini menodai namja tan yang terlalu serius dengan gadgetnya. Tapi _please_, dari semua permainan yang ada didunia ini kenapa namja tan ini malah memilih memainkan game 2048?!

"Tsk," suara decakan kesal itu terlontar dari namja dihadapanku.

Tapi toh aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada namja yang menatapku dengan kesal. Setidaknya aku bias melindungi namja ini secara tidak langsung. Hanya saja tiba-tiba namja kumal itu berdiri mendekati namja disampingku. Aku terus menatapnya waspada hingga dengan gerakan cepat ia mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.

Sial~ siapa yang tidak menciut melihat pisau lipat.

"Hai, bisakah kau berikan tab itu padaku?" Tanya namja kumal itu yang membuat namja disampingku langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat pisau yang ditodongkan padanya tentu membuat namja itu memberikannya dengan tidak rela. "Aku suka kemejamu, boleh aku minta?" namja tan itu sontak membulatkan matanya. Namja itu menyeringai menampakkan giginya yang tidak terawat. "Cepat buka." Perintah namja itu sambil mengayunkan pisaunya. Oh jangan lupa nada manis yang dia keluarkan, sontak membuat perutku mual.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja disampingku. Ia malah menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan tangan bergetar melepas kancingnya satu persatu. Namja menjijikan itu menunjukkan wajah berbinar. Oh ya, ini dia spesies langka di dunia ini. Gay.

"Bagaiman kalau kau membuka seluruh pakaianmu saja?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan berbinar melihat tubuh namja disampingku yang padahal memiliki tubuh yang cukup berotot. Aku bahkan bisa melihat bayangan abs yang tercetak jelas di kaus hitam yang ia pakai. Tapi wow, aku juga suka dengan postur tubuhnya.

"He..hei!" seruku tergagap saat namja itu hendak melepaskan celananya. Sontak namja brengsek itu memberikan tatapan mengancam padaku.

_BUAGH!_

Entahlah, aku seperti berada di dalam scene film action. Karena tiba-tiba namja tan itu menendang dada namja dihadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan!" seruku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat kakinya terangkat 100 derajat. Dan sudah aku pastikan namja kumal dihadapanku itu terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

Dan namja tan itu tidak memberikan kesempatan pada namja kumal itu untuk bangkit. Karena kini kaki kanannya menginjak dada namja tersebut. Oh, malang sekali nasib namja kumal itu, karena aku melihat wajahnya memerah karena mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"Jika kau melukai kakiku, aku akan memutuskan urat lehermu," ujar namja tan itu dengan dingin. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau kini tangan namja itu memegang pisau lipat yang siap menggorok leher namja brengsek yang berstatus malang itu.

Namja malang itu membulatkan matanya dan dengan pasrah dia melepas pisaunya. Tangan kiri namja tan itu mengambil pisau lipat yang telah terlepas.

"Bangun!" ujar namja tan itu masih dengan menodongkan pisau lipatnya. Namja berpakaian kumal itu dengan susah payah menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Tidak terbayangkan olehku bagaimana rasa sakit namja tersebut. "Kembalikan tabku!" dengan wajah tidak rela namja lusuh itu mengembalikan barang kepada pemiliknya yang asli.

Disaat yang tepat kereta sudah sampai di salah satu stasiun dan dengan otomatis pintu terbuka. "Keluar," ucap namja tan itu dengan dingin. "Keluar!" namja kumal itu buru-buru keluar tepat saat pintu sebentar lagi menutup. Kami yang tersisa di dalam gerbang hanya menatapnya dengan kaget sekaligus kagum.

Aku menepuk kedua tanganku dengan pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalaku dengan perlahan. "Gila~" gumamku pada namja tan yang masih menatap tajam namja tak tahu diri itu yang sedang mengumpat kesal pada namja disampingku dari luar kereta. Saat dia membalikkan badannya aku menemukan sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibirnya. Saat itulah aku merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan kecang.

"Terimakasih.." ujarnya sambil duduk disampingku dan mengancingkan kembali kemejanyanya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya heran sambil berusaha menata detak jantungku agar lebih stabil. Tapi, kenapa dia berterimakasih padaku padahal jelas-jelas dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. "Ini untukmu," ujar namja tan itu sambil memberikanku pisau lipat namja brengsek tadi dan menyimpan pisau lipatnya kembali kebelakang saku jeansnya.

"Hah?"

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena tadi sempat membuat namja brengsek itu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku."

Mulutku kini membulat dan mengatakan kata 'Oooooh..' ah, aku baru sadar jika namja ini berbicara dalam bahasa korea dengan sangat fasih.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanyaku kaget dia hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Terimakasih.." ucapku dengan senang. Lagi dia tersenyum padaku dan membuat darahku berdesir. Oh, ini mungkin yang disebut sebagai **cinta pada pandangan pertama**.

.

.

.

.

Author pov~

Sebenarnya bukan hanya saat itu saja Chanyeol bertemu dengan namja berkulit tan. Kini namja incaran seorang Park Chanyeol sedang duduk disamping sahabatnya sendiri yang bernama Hwang Zitao. Dan sebuah berita mencengangkan mencekram dadanya. Ternyata namja itu memiliki hubungan dengan Hwang Zito. Ya Tuhan~ bukan, namja itu bukan kekasih apalagi suami atau istri sang ahli wushu. Tapi namja tan itu adalah adik kandung namja yang memiliki julukan kungfu panda. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mendekati adiknya? Jika si kungfu panda itu jelas-jelas terlihat seperti bother complex dimatanya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pov~

Sabtu, 25 Mei 2013. Akhirnya aku menemukannya lagi. Betapa bahagianya aku ternyata dia merupakan mahasiswa IT di universitas yang sama denganku. Tapi yang mengejutkanku adalah dia ternyata mengikuti klub wushu dengan Jongdae salah satu sahabatku. Beruntung Jongdae memintaku untuk datang kesini. Karena tidak mau menganggu acara latihan mereka akhirnya aku duduk disalah satu bangku penonton di lantai atas. Dan aku memilih untuk duduk disamping seorang namja berpipi gempal yang sedang memangku laptop.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" namja cubby itu hanya mengangguk masih menikmati tarian jari-jarinya di atas keyboard notebooknya.

Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja bahkan sangat tentram. Walau pun sekarang mereka ditunjuk satu per satu untuk berkelahi ehm.. fight dengan tangan kosong. Suara dentaman tonjokan bahkan benturan membuatku begidig ngeri. Itu pasti sakit. Namja disampingku tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya saat dia melihat seorang namja berkebangsaan China bernama Zhang Yixing dan Korea bernama Kim Joonmyeon maju untuk saling berhadapan. Terjadi pertempuran yang sangat menarik di antara keduanya.

Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama mengenakan sabuk biru. Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan levelnya setidaknya biru lebih tinggi dibandingkan sabuk putih kan? Meski tidak ada satu pun pemegang sabuk putih disana. Yang aku perhatikan bukan pertandingannya eh, latihannya tapi mimik wajah namja disampingku. Ketika namja berkebangsaan China itu terkena pukulan atau tendangan dia pasti mendesis tapi jika namja kebangsaan China itu berhasil membuat lawannya tumbang dia akan bertepuk tangan dengan girang.

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Dia hanya mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Aku Park Chanyeol," entah apa yang ada di otakku aku malah berkenalan dengan namja disampingku. Padahal aku kan ingin berkenalan dengan namja tan yang sedang menatap pertandingan eh, latihan dengan wajah serius.

"Xiumin," ujarnya singkat. Namja yang terlihat muda ini benar-benar tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua. "Asal kau tahu ya, aku berada ditingkat enam sekarang!" waduh, sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku. "Apa salah memiliki wajah awet muda?" tanyanya dengan tajam. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran. Karena kalimat itu jelas sekali bermaksud untuk _memuji diri sendiri_.

Nah, ini dia namja incarakanku kini berhadapan dengan Jongdae. Jongdae memakai sabuk orange dan namja tan itu memakai sabuk berwarna merah. Entahlah mana yang lebih tinggi levelnya.

"Sabuk merah lebih tinggi dibandingkan sabuk orange," ujar Xiumin disampingku sambil memandang lapangan. "Dan paling rendah levelnya itu memakai sabuk hijau untuk aliran wushu ini bukan putih," jelasnya lagi sambil memandangku. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung saat melihatku menatapnya dengan begiding ngeri.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanyaku sambil mengambil langkah menjauh darinya.

"Mungkin."

Tapi toh aku malah mengikuti Xiumin yang berdiri untuk menatap lebih jelas fighting yang ada dibawah. Degup jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Saat pertandingan dimulai, aku menepuk kedua tanganku tiga kali dan mulutku mulai melafalkan do'a. _Ya Tuhan semoga Jongdae yang babak belur, Amin. _

"Chen! Maafkan aku _brother_!" seruku sambil memberikan senyum lebarku yang malah membuat semua orang menatapku heran.

Tapi ya Tuhan.. Kenapa Kau benar-benar mengabulkan do'aku?!

Aku dan Xiumin saling menatap dengan kaget dan berteriak. "GILA!" kami hanya bisa menganga menatap namja incaranku itu tanpa ampun menonjok pipi Jangdae.

Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan menendang dadanya dan menghantam perut Jongdae dengan bogemannya. Gerakan memutar menendang memukul terus terjadi dan sialnya tepat sasaran. Saat Jongdae sudah terkapar lemas, namja itu bahkan tidak merasa kasihan sama sekali malah mengayunkan pukulannya hampir mengenai jantung Jongdae sebelum pelatih berbadan tegap menahan tangan namja tan tersebut.

"Kau memang harus menuntaskannya bukan berarti membunuhnya," ujar pelatih yang merupakan sabahatku sendiri Hwang Zitao sambil menghempaskan tangan namja tan itu dengan kasar. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah tapi jangan kau lampiaskan pada lawanmu." Astaga namja tan itu benar-benar mengagumkan.. mungkin aku gila menyukai namja sadis itu.. tapi Ya Tuhan.. Dia benar-benar mempesona dengan keringat yang terlihat berkilauan di pelipisnya.

"Kyaaaa! Hwang Zitao! I LOVE YOUUUUU!" teriak namja di sampingku dengan bersemangat. Sontak pelatih itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala sedangkan kekasihnya menatap Xiumin dengan tajam. "Ops!" ujarnya sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Kau berada dalam masalah sekarang," godaku yang membuat namja tingkat enam itu memukul lenganku dengan kesal. Karena ulahku aku mendapatkan tatapan lebih tajam dari Zhang Yixing. Walau pun tubuhnya lebih krempeng dariku tapi tetap saja dia pemegang sabuk biru. Oh My~ "Siapa namja tan tadi?" tanyaku pada Xiumin untuk mengalihkan tatapanku pada Yixing. Semoga saja Xiumin mengenal namja tan itu.

"Haduh! Aku agak payah memingat nama orang," ujarnya sambil duduk kembali dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mungkin posisi saat berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah dia bermarga Hwang sama seperti pelatih yang tampan itu," aku sudah tahu itu! Apa dia bilang? Tampan! Hello, aku Park Chanyeol lebih tampan dari panda masa kecil kurang tidur itu.

"Hwang.. Hwang.."

"Ayolah! Kau harus ingat!" ujarku sambil mengguncang bahunya keras, secepat kilat aku melepas kedua tanganku dari bahunya karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya. Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan namja berwajah PC pencinta IT seperti dia.

"Ah! Hwang Jongin!" ujarnya sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dengan keras. "Hwang Jongin! Iya benar dia!"

"Yakin?" tanyaku ragu, masalahnya tadi dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia paling susah mengingat nama orang.

"Yakin!"

"Berapa persen?"

"10%" Tuh kan! Harusnya aku tidak usah percaya padanya. Aku menatapnya kesal yang malah memamerkan sederet giginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Daris situlah aku mulai mengenal namja yang tergila-gila dengan software terbaru dibanding hidupnya. Kenapa malah membicarakan Xiumin yang tidak penting sih?! Maksudku itulah kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengan namja perkasa itu. Ternyata dia bahkan jauh lebih sadis dari pada kakaknya. Dasar Hwang sadis bersaudara. Tapi pertemua ketiga inilah, aku menemukan hal lain dari namja impianku ini. Walau pun dia pemegang sabuk merah di wushu, di sisi lain aku juga ingin melindunginya..

.

.

.

.

Senin, 27 Mei 2014

Padahal dua hari yang lalu aku melihatnya menghajar Jongdae habis-habisan. Sekarang aku menemukannya sedang menarik-narik tangan Sehun. Kalau Xiumin yang disampingku tidak mengatakan padaku kalau Sehun itu kekasihnya aku sudah menghajar bocah itu. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Oh Sehun anak dari seorang pengusaha besar kosmetik di Negara Gingseng itu mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan kasar hingga terjelembab. Apa mereka tidak melihat keadaan? Mereka sedang ada di parkiran kampus. _Oh My Gosh!_ Mereka mau menyaingin ketenaranku apa?

"Aku thudah katakan padamu untuk tidak mengikutiku lagi!" ujar Sehun dengan keras dan cadel 's' yang sangat kental. Jelas-jelas dia dibentak tapi dia masih menggapai lengan Sehun sampai-sampai namja itu mengurat pelipisnya dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu!" ujar Jongin dengan wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada meremehkan. "Cinta apanya? Ini yang kau makthud cinta?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang dicengkram oleh Jongin.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku."

"Cih!" Sehun dengan santainya meludah tepat disamping sepatu Jongin, untung ludahnya tidak mengenai sepatu Jongin. Aku tidak habis pikir ada namja yang dengan mudahnya melecehkan seorang namja. Tsk, kaliamat itu memang lebih pantas untuk yeoja ya?

"Kau jelath tahu aku menyukai Luhan kan?" Namja tan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan sambil menatap isi mobil Sehun. Ck, ternyata Luhan ada di dalam rupanya. Dan aku bisa melihat raut khawatir Luhan. "Apa kau tidak juga mengerti?!"

"Tidak apa-apa kau menduakanku yang penting kau ada disisiku."

"Gila~" gumamku dan Xiumin secara bersamaan. Ini benar-benar gila. Saat aku hendak ingin menghadiahkan bogeman pada Sehun, lenganku langsung di cegah oleh Xiumin, dia menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan. Tepat saat dia mencegahku Yixing datang dan menarik tangan Xiumin yang mencekram lenganku. Yixing langsung menatapku dengan kesal. Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak akan merebut pacarmu Tuan Zhang!

"Aku tidak mau mengkhianati Luhan," ujar Sehun pelan.

"Tapi kau mengkhianatiku!" teriak Jongin sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Tangannya masih mencekram lengan Sehun dan aku rasa semakin kencang.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menghianatimu?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Karena aku tidak mencintaimu! Dan kau perlu tahu thatu hal, bahkan Luhan tidak thebrutal dirimu," ujar Sehun sambil menepis cengkraman tangan Xueqi dengan mudah. Ck, perkataannya sukses membuatku ingin tertawa keras buahahahahahaha. Soalnya cadelnya itu loh! Gak macho banget! "Lihat dirimu thendiri! Pantathkah kau dithebut thebagai theorang kekathih?" Awalnya aku tertawa tapi perkataannya membuat telingaku panas.

Saat tangan ini ingin menghajarnya, lagi-lagi aksiku dicegah oleh seseorang. Kali ini oleh Yixing yang merentangkan tangan kanannya di depan dadaku. Ada apa sih dengan makhluk ini?!

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sehun pemegang sabuk hitam sama seperti Tao, kalau kau mau babak belur silahkan saja," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum meremehkanku. Apa dia bilang? Sabuk Hitam?! Cih! Tentu saja aku takut! Untung saja dia memberitahuku kalau tidak aku mungkin sudah mati konyol.

Kini Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin dengan lemas. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ada Luhan di thithiku."

"Kenapa harus Luhan bukan aku?"

"Karena kau bukan Luhan."

"Kalau Luhan tidak ada, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah mencintaimu," perkataan Sehun sontak membuat tubuh Jongin bergetar dan terduduk di aspal dengan lemah. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya diam saja dan hendak meninggalkan Jongin. "Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Sehun tidak menjawabnya malah memilih melangkah pergi meninggalkannya dan berlalu begitu saja dengan mobilnya.

Secepat kilat aku mendatangi Jongin yang masih terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Semua orang hanya menatap Jongin tanpa berani menghampirinya. Mungkin mereka takut Jongin melakukan hal gila lainnya.

"Jongin?" tanganku menepuk bahunya pelan. Dia tersentak kaget dan malah menatap mobil Sehun yang menjauh. "Jongin.." panggilanku malah membuatnya menarik tanganku dengan keras sampai-sampai membuatku terduduk dihadapannya.

"Antar aku untuk mengejarnya!" ujarnya dengan suata tertekan. "Aku mohon!" ujarnya dengan tergesah-gesah sambil mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. "Kejar dia!" ujarnya sambil menarikku untuk berlari mengejar mobil Sehun.

Aku rasa inilah maksud dari rasa khawatir semua orang jika ingin menolongnya. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah cepatnya sampai akhirnya aku mulai kesal dengan tingkah namja tan ini. Kau tahu? Dia baru saja dipermalukan di hadapan banyak orang. Dan dia masih mau mengejar namja brengsek itu?! Saus Tartar!

"Jongin!" seruku sambil mencoba menghentikan langkahnya. Aku lupa kalau dia itu adiknya Hwang Zitao yang memiliki sifat sekeras batu. "Jongin!" akhirnya aku menarik lengannya dengan keras yang membuatnya hampir terjungkal tapi aku sukses membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?!" teriaknya dengan kesal dengan nafas memburu. "Kalau kita berhenti mobilnya akan semakin jauh!" erangnya sambil menarik lenganku. "Ayo!" Tapi aku hanya diam di tempatku. "Ayo cepat!" erangnya masih sambil menarik tanganku, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan melepas genggamananya pada lenganku. Dan memilih untuk melanjutkan aksi gilanya sendirian.

"KAU GILA HAH?!" tanyaku dengan kesal. Dia masih melangkah menjauh dariku. "KAU TIDAK LIHAT TADI SI CADEL BERSAMA SIAPA?!" perkataanku malah membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat. "DIA BERSAMA LUHAN! KAU TAHU LUHAN SIAPA? DIA NAMJA SAMA SEPERTIKU!" perkataanku sempat membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya namun dia tetap berjalan walau pun dengan langkah yang lebih lambat. Aku mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi. "SI CADEL ITU GAY!" raungku dengan kesal. Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"AKU JUGA NAMJA!" teriaknya dengan keras. Ah ya, aku lupa..

"Kau tadi baru saja dipermalukan olehnya dihadapan semua orang, dan sekarang kau ingin mengejarnya?!" teriakku dengan gusar. "Kau itu tidak punya otak atau tidak punya rasa malu, hah?!"

"JADI APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!" aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku lebih khawatir dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Apa aku perlu oprasi plastik agar mirip dengan Luhan?" tanyanya dengan lemas.

Dia gila..

Aku melangkah mendekat padanya. "Jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia," hanya demi namja seperti si cadel Sehun namja ini berani melakukan apa pun. Aku penasaran, apa karena dia selalu latihan wushu kepala dia terbentur dan otaknya bergeser sedikit pada tempat yang seharusnya?

"Hiks.." tiba-tiba dia terisak dan terduduk diatas aspal. "Apa kurangku? Hiks.." ujarnya sambil memukul aspal dengan keras. Untung saja tempat ini sepi karena hanya di kelilingi perkebunan luas. Aku mendudukan tubuhku dihadapannya. "Pa.. padahal aku mencintainya.. hiks tapi kenapa dia mengkhianatku?" dengan kasar dia menghapus air matanya dan air yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan lengan cardigan yang dia pakai. Matanya menatap lengannya sendiri dan dengan keras berteriak. "APA KARENA KULITKU LEBIH GELAP DARI PADA ORANG LAIN?!"

Saat aku ingin mendekatinya tiba-tiba suara tangisnya semakin menjadi yang sontak membuatku harus menutup kedua telingaku. Suara jeritan dan tangisan menggema dengan sangat jelas. Untung saja kita berada di tempat sepi. Tapi aku harus bersabar sampai akhirnya dia mulai tenang dan hanya terdengar suara segukan pelan. Aku memutuskan untuk menjongkokkan tubuhku dihadapannya dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Hah~ sebenarnya kau itu bukan namja **gila **yang sempat aku pikirkan," ujarku pelan yang membuat Jongin menatapku. "Hanya saja kau itu **tolol**—" ujarku sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. _Tapi entah kenapa aku masih menyukaimu_.. gumamku dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah. Mendengar perkataanku sontak membuatnya mendorong tubuhku dengan keras. Kenapa dia? Apa dia marah?

Namja itu lagi-lagi meninggalkanku dengan langkah cepat tapi dengan arah berlawanan dengan mobil Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana?!" seruku keras sambil mengejarnya.

"Aku mau pulang! Aku lupa kalau aku membawa mobil ke kampus!" Dengan keras aku menepuk dahiku dan kembali berlari untuk mengejar Jongin.

Astaga~ Kalau dia bawa mobil kenapa mengejar mobil Sehun dengan berjalan kaki? Tsk, tuh kan! aku benar, namja ini otaknya sepertinya memang benar-benar bergeser. Aku curiga, apa otakku juga sudah bergeser pada tempatnya? Masalahnya aku tetap menyukai namja gila ini. Ya Tuhan~

.

.

.

AH! Tapi ada satu peristiwa yang sampai saat ini masih aku ingat. Kau tahu setelah kami kembali ke kampus, ia mengatakan apa? Oh ya Tuhan, saat itu aku yakin keluarga Hwang itu benar-benar sadis luar dalam.

Aku meninggalakannya saat dia berhenti di depan mobilnya sambil merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil, tapi tiba-tiba dia memanggilku dengan keras. "Hei!" aku membalikkan badanku dan tersenyum pelan padanya agar terkesan melankolis. "Kau itu siapa sih?" sontak senyumanku memudar dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tercengang sekaligus kesal. Apa Hwang bersaudara itu suka sekali membuat hati orang remuk? TT-TT

.

.

.

Oke, lupakan masalah menyebalkan itu, masalah baru menimpaku sekarang. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Zitao mendatangiku dengan wajah sangarnya ditambah dengan Jongin yang menarik-narik lengan Zitao. Ada apa ini?

"Park Chanyeol!" panggil Zitao dengan geraman. Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" sergahnya sambil menarik kerah kemejaku yang sudah susah payah aku setrika dengan rapih.

"Ge!" seru Jongin sambil melepas paksa cengkraman Zitao dari kerah bajuku. Astaga! Ada apa ini? Mataku langsung menatap pasangan Xiumin dan Yixing yang sedang bermesraan. "_Bantu aku bodoh!_" bisikku pelan pada keduanya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apa?" tanyaku dengan santai walau pun sebenarnya aku takut setengah mati. "Memang adikmu hamil?"sontak Zitao dan Jongin memandangku dengan kaget. Loh, aku salah ngomong ya?

"Kalian sedang apa sih?" tanya Yixing yang akhirnya menghampiri kami. Xiumin diam di sampingku dan menatapku dengan penasaran. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dengan bingung.

"_Ge! I just like him, what's wrong_?" ujar Jongin dengan bahasa inggris yang kental. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Yixing yang bingung sedangkan Xiumin malah menangkup mulutnya dengan kaget. Loh, jadi Xiumin mengerti bahasa Inggris.

Aku menyenggol lengan Xiumin dan berkata. "Apa yang dia katakan?" Xiumin langsung menatapku tajam dan menaruh telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirnya agar aku diam.

"_That's the problem! Why do you like guys like him?!"_ ujar Kris sambil menunjuk wajahku.

Xiumin langsung menepuk bahuku dengan perlahan sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan, _sabar_. Dan yang aku lakukan hanyalah menatap kedua orang bermarga Hwang dengan frustasi. APA YANG MEREKA KATAKAN?! KENAPA AKU HARUS SABAR?! APA JONGIN KEGUGURAN?! Oke, aku memang gila. Tapi setidaknya bisakan mereka mengatakannya dengan bahasa Korea atau Mandarin. Ini China dan kenapa mereka malah berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris?!

"_Because he's a good boy_," ujar Jongin sambil menatap Zitao dengan lemas.

"W..what? Just that?!" ujar Zitao dengan kesal. "Kau ingin kejadian kemarin terulang hah?!" kini mengatakannya dengan gusar. Nah! Ini baru aku mengerti. "Kau dipermalukan oleh Sehun! Dulu kau mengatakan padaku kalau Sehun itu namja yang baik, apa buktinya sekarang?"

"Dia berbeda!"

"Bagiamana dengan Kris? Yifan dan Kevin?!" mata Jongin membulat dengan sempurna saking kagetnya. "Kau bilang mereka semua berbeda." Jika Jongin dan Xiumin membulatkan matanya, aku malah membulatkan mulutku. Walau pun mereka memakai bahasa yang aku mengerti tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan mereka berdua.

"Ge! Kris, Yifan dan Kevin itu satu orang!" teriak Jongin dengan kesal. "Dia kan sahabatmu, kau pasti lebih mengenal dia kan?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah merajuk.

"Jangan tunjukan wajah seperti itu," ujar Zitao dengan lirih. "Karena aku mengenalnya, makannya aku tidak setuju!" ujar Zitao dengan santai. "Orang ini selain tampan dan tinggi tidak memiliki kelebihan apa-apa lagi." Ujar Zitao sambil memandangku dengan pandangan meremehkan. Dan membuatku ingin mengutuknya menjadi panda betulan. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merendahkanku coba?

"_Please Ge, trust me_!" ujar Jongin dengan nada memohon.

"_I can't_."

"Ge—"

"Berhenti! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?!" tanyaku dengan kesal. Aku kesal melihat Xiumin yang merubah ekspresinya terus menerus sambil menatapku setiap mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"_Oh my gosh.. My little brother loves you_.." gumam Zitao dengan lemah sambil menatapku kesal. "Euum.. bisa pakai bahasa yang aku mengerti?"

"DIA MENYUKAIMU BODOH!" ujar Xiumin sambil memukul kepalaku saking kesalnya.

"Siapa? Zitao?" ujarku sambil menatap namja panda dengan waspada. Walau pun aku tidak mendapatkan adiknya bukan berarti aku mau mendapatkan kakaknya. Iyuuuuuh..

"Jongin bodoh~" ujar Xiumin sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Ooh.." ujarku sambil mengelus dadaku dengan lega. Eh apa katanya? "APA?! JONGIN MENYUKAIKU?" tanyaku dengan keras. "SUMPAH? BENERAN?! KOK BISA?!" tanyaku dengan bingung bercampur senang girang pada Zitao. Saat aku menatap Jongin aku menemukan blash on berwarna merah muda di pipinya eh, maksudku blushing. Melihatnya tanpa sadar aku menggigit kepalan tanganku sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yixing dengan heran.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sambil berkata dalam hati. _Orang sesangar dia pun bisa bersemu merah karenaku. Ya Tuhan Terimakasih._

Saat aku mendekatinya dengan wajah berbinar dan berharap untuk bisa memeluknya tiba-tiba kerah belakang bajuku dijegal oleh Zitao.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Zitao dingin.

"Memeluknya," ujarku dengan tenang tapi menatapnya penuh harap.

"Tidak boleh!" ujar Zitao bersikeras masih dengan menjenggal kerah belakang kemejaku.

"Aish! bentar saja~" ujarku sambil menghentakan kakiku dan mengagapai Jongin yang malah menahan tawanya dengan bingung. Aku menemukan Yixing dan Xiumin menatap tingkahku dengan heran. "Zitao!" erangku dengan kesal sambil menatanya penuh harap.

_Bugh! _

"Eh?" Itu, bukan suara bogeman atau benda jatuh. Tapi Jongin yang memelukku dengan erat. Huaaaaaa!

_BRUGH! _

"Ya Tuhan! Gege!" seru Jongin dengan gelalapan.

"Tuh kan.." gumam Zitao sambil menggelengkan kepala. Zitao hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya saat melihat Jongin dengan susah payah menyangga tubuhku. "Aku mengenalnya dengan baik!"

"Bantu aku ge!" erang Jongin dengan susah payah.

"Dia itu jika senang—" ujar Zitao sambil menggapai lengan kananku dan menyampirkannya di sekeliling lehernya sama seperti Jongin yang berada di kiri tubuhku. "—reaksi dia hanya satu."

"Apa?"

"Pingsan."

"Hah?! Hahahahahaha." Jongin sontak tertawa dengan keras.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kan sudah mengatakannya dari awal. Aku itu orang yang gampang jatuh. Termasuk jatuh pingsan. -_-"

.

.

.

.

END

Gw tau ini garing, gw juga tau ini bukan ff comedy..

Gw klik pilihan komedi karena gw ngerasa ini bukan ff romants (tapi tetep di klik juga hahahaha)

Dan seperti yang sudah saya katakan saya ikut event ChanKai Forever Love. Kalian bisa liat infonya dibawah ini..

.

.

.

.

Saya panitia ChanKai Event: "ChanKai Forever Love" (CFL) mengundang Anda untuk mengikuti event Fanfiction Challenge ini. :)

Judul Event :ChanKai Forever Love.  
Waktu : 1 jully – 1 agustus.  
Bentuk event : Fanfiction Challenge

Berikut ini rinciannya lengkapnya:

-

Chingu deul ikut dan berpartisipasi dalam event CFL (ChanKai Forever Love) yuk. :)

selamat siang para Author dan penggemar ChanKai dimanapun kalian berada. :D Selamat datang di event  
ChanKai kali ini, yang diberi judul: ChanKai Forever Love

ChanKai Forever Love adalah sebuah event challenge untuk menantang kreativitas Author dalam merangkai jalinan plot serta konflik yang mengangkat kedua karakter utama (Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin/KAI) dengan sifat dan karakteristik yang beragam. Karena bagi kami kebebasan menulis adalah yang terpenting dalam membuat sebuah fanfiction.

Ada pun peraturan-peraturan dan deskripsi Event, sebagai berikut:

- Bentuk Event adalah karya Fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia dengan media publish : / / www . fanfiction . net (akun masing-masing)

- Setiap peserta diperbolehkan berpartisipasi tidak ada batas maksimal untuk fanfic yang akan di posting.

- Karakter utama adalah Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin/KAI

- Main Pairing adalah ChanKai, side pairings dibebaskan asal tidak melebihi proporsi dari main pairing.

- Fanfiksi Bebas menggunakan tema apa saja.

- Setting yang digunakan boleh AU (Chanyeol sebagai polisi, Jongin sebagai bidan, DLL)  
atau semi-canon/AR ( Chanyeol sebagai member EXO yang sudah keluar, Jongin member exo yang terkena penyakit kangker)  
atau canon/REAL ( fanfic yang berisi penggalan-penggalan fakta dari kehidupan sehari-hari ChanKai = example Chanyeol yang mengantarkan Kai kerumah sakit saat ia cedera dari latihan, dan saat mereka pulang, mereka mampir kerestoran MAMA nya Chanyeol [viva polo] dan diner bersama. Chanyeol juga menuliskan tiga kalimat di white board yang berkata 1. Mom i love u (pcy) 2. Happiness delight 3. Finaly dating with Kai (akhirnya berkencan dengan Kai)  
[note: mungkin beberapa author thidak tahu akan hal ini. Namun hal ini benar nyata. Kalau perlu pembuktian. Bisa mantion saya di parkyeokai , nanti pasti bakal saya kasih Foto dan juga fanaccnya. ]

- Fanfiksi yang berbentuk oneshot, batas MINIMAL kata adalah 1000 words

- genre bebas. ANGST,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP,HURT/COMFORT,COMEDY,FAMILY,SCI-FI, DLL . BEBAS

- Rated Bebas. M,T,K,G namun... karena sebentar lagi juga menjelang bulan puasa Ramadhan. Admin sarankan untuk tidak membuat Rated M yang eksplisit.

- Fanfiksi di-publish pada rentang waktu 1 juli sampai dengan 1 agustus .  
- WAJIB Mencantumkan "For event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE" di summary fanfiksi Anda

panitia dalam event ini (beserta penname-nya) adalah:  
EL  
Penname: Homin 'EL  
Twitter : ParkYeolKai  
FB : Niaelfazen Anggraeni (tolong ngewall dulu kalau mau nge add. Biar saya tahu kalau kalian bagian dari Chankai Shipper)

Partisipasi chingu deul sekalian adalah yang utama dan yang diharapkan. Selamat menulis dan mari perbanyak arsip ChanKai di FFN, salah satunya melalui meramaikan event ini dengan karya fanfiksi ChanKai kalian. :)

Semoga event ini juga bisa mempererat hubungan antar ChanKai Shipper dimanapun kalian berada.  
ChanKai is Love!

Salam Dari admin


End file.
